


Construction

by sabinelagrande



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Sypha and Trevor return, and Alucard attempts to piece everything together.





	Construction

Alucard has gotten remarkably little done by the time that Sypha and Trevor return.

In fairness, he hadn't known they would return; now it seems obvious that they'd come back, but it didn't until they were on his doorstep. So for the intervening months, he's been slowly attempting to stabilize the hold and the castle, so that he can assess the damage and begin the lengthy process of repair, if such a thing is even possible.

"The place looks like shit," Trevor says, dropping his bag onto the floor of the castle's entryway.

"The castle was built over a period of two centuries, and the hold was in operation even longer," Alucard says, even though it does, a bit. "And I don't even have a chambermaid."

"We can help," Sypha says, stepping past Alucard and further into the castle. "Certainly my magic can aid you."

"What shall we do with Trevor?" he asks with amusement.

"He has a strong back," Sypha says, looking over her shoulder at Trevor, and oh, the two of them are definitely fucking. Alucard assumed she was a virgin, given her age and the nature of her sect, but he supposes that it really only takes a few minutes not to be; they've had plenty of time by now. Alucard isn't sure how he feels about it, but so far, he hasn't been asked to have an opinion one way or the other. He'll keep it to himself for the time being.

They don't exactly make charming houseguests; it's hard to when you haven't even been invited to stay. That's not to say that Alucard finds their company galling or anything quite so melodramatic. They brighten up his atmosphere, dispel some of the gloom of the castle, even though Trevor is still a moody little shit. They do provide some help, and within the space of a week, the more public areas of the castle look like they could actually be visitable at some point in the future.

This is around the time that Alucard starts to realize that they're not leaving. He's entirely unsure whether they've moved in, and even more unsure whether he can kick them out. At least part of what he's taken to calling his estate belongs to Trevor in a fundamental way, even if it was gifted to him, and that makes it still Trevor's call who lives there.

Things are comfortable, however. Most days, they work or research; most nights, they simply enjoy each other's company. Alucard even enjoys Trevor's company, though he's not sure he's quite up to admitting that. In fairness, Trevor probably isn't either.

And somewhere in this, the three of them are in the room that Alucard has taken as his study; it was his mother's office, just off her lab. There's a hearth, and a fire is burning in it, sparked from Sypha's hands. Alucard mostly doesn't drink because it's boring, but he's opened a bottle of wine in celebration of nothing in particular. Sypha and Trevor split it and some of Alucard's supply of whiskey besides, and soon the two of them are splayed out of the floor, mostly on top of each other.

There's a feeling he gets when he sees the two of them like that, a tightness in his chest. It is jealousy and it isn't; he's afraid it's more akin to longing than anything else. The whole thing is a tangle in his head, because he can't decide who it is that he wants. Surely it has to be one of them, not both, but he sees Sypha's smile, the way the light limns Trevor's jaw, and he just wants.

He's drawn out of his thoughts when Sypha laughs, at something Trevor has said that Alucard wasn't listening to. "You lie," she says.

"On my family's honor," Trevor says, "I did not utter a single false syllable."

"That isn't the most convincing thing to swear by," Alucard says, and Trevor makes a rude gesture at him.

Sypha holds a hand out to Alucard. "Stop being so far away and come join us," she says, and for a moment, Alucard almost does, almost closes the distance and lets himself be pulled in, right where he can interfere.

"I think I'll take my leave instead," he says, standing up and walking out, the tangle within him snarling tighter.

"Stuck up vampire prick," Trevor calls after him, but Alucard keeps walking.

\--

"For the record, I wouldn't fuck you with someone else's dick," Trevor tells him at breakfast.

Alucard rolls his eyes to hide the fact that he's completely thrown; he didn't even know either of them had offered that. "Charming," he says. Trevor narrows his eyes, pointedly bites his apple, and stalks out.

It is too early in the morning for this shit, and when Trevor doesn't say another word about it, Alucard starts to think he imagined the whole thing.

He knows he didn't, but it would make things much easier.

\--

A few more weeks pass, and no, they do not leave. They take care of business, and that takes them away from the estate, but they take Alucard with them most of the time. The castle is now a base of operations, much as it was when Alucard's father survived, but for a very different kind of person. And they all almost die a few times, and they make new enemies, and at every ending they come home to rest and recover so they can do it all over again.

And Alucard pointedly ignores every look that Sypha gives him; he pretends not to see when Trevor checks him out, as unsubtle as it invariably is. It would be so easy to be sucked into their orbit, shove in where he doesn't belong, but he can't do that. Perhaps they would be happy for a night; perhaps they would even be happy for a few. But there's nothing down that road, no endgame that works out for any of them, as much as Alucard aches for there to be.

Sometimes Alucard feels far too young and incredibly ancient at the same time. One of them makes him feel like a babe in the woods and the other makes him feel jaded to the point of exhaustion, but considering his parentage, he doesn't really feel surprised by either.

One afternoon, he and Sypha are alone, discussing, of all things, what pigment should be used on the walls in the front sitting room, which was lightly scorched in the fighting. Alucard favors the darker tones of his father's rooms, while Sypha is trying to persuade him to consider light blue.

There's a pause in the conversation, where they're both just looking around the room contemplatively. "This probably isn't what you expected when we showed up," she says, breaking the silence.

"Absolutely not," he says.

"I would apologize, but I'm not going to," she says. 

"It's been very pleasant having you here," Alucard says, which is surprisingly true. "Though I'm sure the two of you would rather be alone."

Sypha looks speechlessly indignant for a long moment, several emotions flashing across her face in a pattern that doesn't make sense to him.

Then she up and smacks him.

"Stop that," Alucard says, dodging out of the way; he should have done it with a little more alacrity, because she hits him a second and third time. "I said stop."

He does move quickly enough to avoid the fourth blow, and Sypha looks at him with extreme displeasure. "You fucking idiot," she says, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I really don't know what I've done," Alucard says. "Usually I have some idea."

"We have been trying to sleep with you this entire time, and you won't hold still long enough," she says.

"I'm not inclined to be someone's fling, even when they're both very attractive someones," he says, though his whole body freezes up, like he can't decide whether to give in or run.

She gives him a withering look. "Do you think we risked coming back here just for a fuck? You're ours, and if you can't see that, I can't help you."

"Does Trevor know about this?" he asks. "I can't see him having that kind of esteem for me."

Sypha looks genuinely angry at that; she swears in a language he doesn't know and tries to hit him again, only for him to catch her wrist at the last moment. "I am not going to waste my precious life on the two of you bickering when we could be together," she says, not backing down even though she's been caught. "Of course he wants you. I can't believe you would be so hateful as to think he doesn't."

Alucard releases her. "I feel like I've missed a multitude of things and am only now being blamed for them."

"It was always supposed to be the three of us," she says, her tone a little softer. "It was convenient for Trevor and I to be together, but we were always holding your place open."

"I don't-" he starts, rubbing his forehead. "That's not how things are done."

"You are the child of a vampire and a human scientist, and you presume to tell anyone how things are done?" she says, raising an eyebrow at him. She flings out an arm, luckily to gesture emphatically and not to hit him. "There is no one here. There is nothing left but what we build. We will build it how we say, and we will not be told otherwise."

"This is a lot to think about," he says, and he thinks he might sound a little pathetic; he hopes Sypha doesn't hear it that way.

"Figure it out," she snaps. "I don't know if you're immortal, and I'm not even sure you know. But tomorrow? _We_ die."

"I probably am immortal, but that doesn't mean I've never made merry," Alucard protests.

Sypha gives him a look that says she sees right through him. "Have you, though?" She takes his hand. "Think about it," she says, softer this time. "Just don't waste a lot of time doing it."

"I'm not going to promise anything," he says, but she doesn't challenge him on it. She leaves, and he's left standing there, looking at an empty room with what feels like new eyes.

It does not make it any easier to choose paint colors.

\--

It's a few days later, and Alucard shows up to their accustomed nightly meeting with a bottle of very old wine and nothing resembling a plan.

"Is this a special occasion?" Sypha asks.

"Yes?" Alucard says unsurely.

Trevor looks rapidly between the two of them. "Is this happening?" he asks.

"Maybe," Sypha says. She gives Alucard a searching look. "Is this happening?"

Alucard sighs. "I came here with my mind made up, and believe me, that was no small feat."

"Are you sure?" Sypha asks, with a sneaky little smile. "One time I saw Trevor eat chicken off the floor."

"It was turkey, and it was on a plate," Trevor says.

"On the floor," Sypha says.

"Are we doing this or not?" Trevor asks.

Sypha stands up and holds out a hand to each of them. Trevor takes it, looking at Alucard as if to challenge him; it's a cheap trick and it works, because Alucard takes her other hand just to prove his point. She pulls both of them up and towards her, and Alucard only has moments to react when she drags him in and kisses him, deep and sweet, squeezing his hand tightly before letting go. He doesn't leave her lips, and her hand comes to rest on the back of his neck instead. He has no intention of trying to get away, just leans in instead, his arm finding her waist.

Alucard startles a bit at the feeling of another hand, this one larger, at the small of his back. It's followed closely by the feel of Trevor's body against his, fitting in at his side. Alucard feels a little like he might collapse; he feels a little terrified, he feels a little buoyant, he feels a little lightheaded. But still he laughs when Trevor grabs his ass without so much as a by-your-leave, because it is the only way he can imagine it happening.

"Don't hog it," Trevor says, before pulling Alucard to him and kissing him fiercely. Trevor communicates better with his body than with his words, and this is no exception. There can be no mistaking his intentions; he kisses like he's proving a point, somehow displaying his frustrations even in the midst of something that's not supposed to be about that. And yet, it is entirely about that. It is entirely about what Alucard has not done, what he is finally doing now, and with the two of them right in his grasp, there is nothing else.

Alucard is down to his trousers before he even knows what's happening, but he doesn't object; it doesn't seem like any of them can or would stop this now. Trevor breaks away to carelessly toss the pillows from the sofa onto the floor, and Sypha pulls both of them down onto them. Alucard can't stop going back and forth between them, Sypha's soft, sure hands and Trevor's biting kisses. Now that he has this he wants to drink every drop, suck it down like a man dying of thirst, because that is precisely what he has been.

Sypha is naked the fastest, and Alucard doesn't even try to stop himself from advancing on her, pushing her down and lavishing attention on her breasts. She laughs in surprise, but it doesn't last long, especially not when Trevor gets in on it, reaching between them so he can toy with her clit. She gasps instead, her breathing labored as the two of them work.

"How do you want it?" Trevor asks her, and the growl in it shoots to the base of Alucard's spine.

"I want everything," Sypha pants.

"I know," Trevor says. "But if you could be more specific."

"Perhaps we should ask our junior member," Sypha says.

"Hey," Alucard says, taking his mouth away from her nipple.

"That is accurate in every sense," Sypha says. "Now tell me what you want."

He laughs breathlessly. "I have no idea."

"I don't know why I try," Trevor grumbles.

"Let's just let it happen," Sypha says, though she puts the lie to it by the way she pushes on Alucard's shoulder, guiding him downwards. Alucard makes no attempt to resist; he doesn't know why he would, when Sypha is laid bare for him, the flickering light from the fire glinting off of her. He lowers his head and sets to work immediately, her hand fisting in his hair as he licks her. She's so responsive under his tongue, bucking up against him and steering him by his hair, and he loses himself in it.

"Shit," Trevor says, sounding impressed, and Alucard doesn't quite stop himself from moaning. It's just unexpected, how it impacts him; he didn't know how good it would sound to impress Trevor like this. He always likes Trevor thrown, and this is such a good way to do it, when it means he's proved himself.

Alucard loses his rhythm when Trevor's hot mouth closes around the head of his cock. He has to rest his head against Sypha's thigh for a moment, because it's too good, Trevor taking more of him, his tongue doing sinful things to the underside of Alucard's cock. Sypha doesn't let him get away with it for long, pulling him back to where she wants him, and Alucard is just gone now, caught between the two of them, taken over completely.

Alucard would like to say he holds off, makes a good showing for himself, but he doesn't. It's too much; between Trevor's mouth on his cock and Sypha underneath him, the pleasure builds so quickly, every movement seeming to ratchet up the tension just a little bit more. And then Alucard is struck with the realization that he doesn't have to hold back. He's going to do this again; he's going to stay with these people, and neither of them would be content without having him, sexually or otherwise. It's more than he can handle, especially in his current state, when Sypha is coming to pieces and Trevor is swallowing him to the root. 

And Alucard just lets go; he lets his emotional release mingle with his physical one, and if he could he'd laugh at the lightness of it, the sensation of lifting. Maybe it's all just the euphoria of his orgasm, but it feels like more. It feels like being freed, the tightness in him releasing. He can't express any of it, so he does the only logical thing, grabbing Sypha by her thighs and licking her until she screams, grinding up against his face as she comes.

Trevor has let him go, so Alucard slumps forward, resting his head on Sypha's stomach. She cards her fingers through his hair, grounding him, and Alucard would be quite content to stay like this. 

"Excuse me," Trevor says, sounding annoyed, but no more annoyed than usual.

"Are you still here?" Alucard says, hoping he hasn't misjudged.

"Like you could kick me out of your bed," Trevor scoffs.

"It would be off my floor, technically," Alucard says.

"Come over here," Sypha says, pulling Trevor towards them, close enough that she can get her lips around Trevor's cock. Alucard is caught up in watching for a long moment, the way that Trevor's cock disappears into her mouth, the way that Trevor's thighs tense up as she works. 

Alucard is a little surprised when she pulls away, but she looks over at him, still stroking Trevor's cock. "Want a taste?" she asks. Alucard answers in deeds rather than words, leaning over and taking Trevor's cock into his mouth, his lips meeting her hand as she holds it.

"You're gonna kill me," Trevor sighs, his hand coming to rest surprisingly gently on Alucard's shoulder.

"Where's the fun in that?" Alucard pulls away momentarily to say, but then he's right back where he needs to be.

\--

And Trevor and Sypha stay, and it becomes the fabric of Alucard's life, the three of them woven together. He has his fears, he has his doubts; he has his dark times and his uncertainty. That doesn't mean he would give it up now that he has it. And they rebuild the estate, and they build a life, and that's all.

Alucard even lets them paint the sitting room blue. If that's not commitment, then he doesn't know what is.


End file.
